


Pitching a Tent

by Joffrey_Wolf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joffrey_Wolf/pseuds/Joffrey_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traveling north of the Wall takes its toll on everyone, but Jojen helps Bran make it through the night...<br/>My first ever fanfiction :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitching a Tent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a journey north of the wall, Bran struggles to keep warm. Luckily Jojen is there to help him...

Pitching a Tent

A Game of Thrones fanfiction 

 

Part 1: The Long Night

 

            The wind howled menacingly, practically drowning out the rhythmic creaking of Bran’s cart. Hodor trudged on through the snow without complaint as Bran pulled his furs even tighter around his slight frame. It was their third day North of the Wall and they’d made little progress. It was dark in the haunted forest, but a fair amount of snow meandered through the branches and came to rest on the frozen ground. The wind today was particularly harsh, biting at any exposed skin and causing the trees to twist and moan. Meera Reed halted in her tracks and turned to address the others.  

           “The snow is not as deep here. We should set up camp for tonight.” 

           “There's still another two hours of daylight left,” Jojen remarked “We need to cover more ground if we’re going to find the Three-eyed-raven.” 

           “The trees are less dense up ahead that means deeper snow and harsher wind. Maybe Hodor could keep going, but we should rest.” Merra explained. 

           “Hodor!” Hodor called out upon hearing his name. Jojen was quiet for a moment, then looked at Bran. Bran had turned around and met his deep green eyes. They looked so much older than the rest of his youthful face. So full of knowledge and wisdom that came with his prophetic dreams and...and something else Bran couldn't identify. He looked away and pulled his furs close as another gust of wind sent him shivering. 

           “You're right Meera. We should gather firewood while we can and set up the tents for protection from the wind. It's only going to get worse.” Jojen added. Meera nodded and began to collect loose branches scattered about the forest floor while Jojen unpacked their tenting equipment. 

          It took the better part of an hour to set up the tents and get a fire going. Bran helped by breaking larger branches into smaller pieces for kindling. It was the best he could do. Bran hated sitting idly by the base of tree while the others worked diligently. He looked down at his broken legs and sighed. He felt someone's eyes on him and looked up. There was Jojen, eying him strangely. It was a measuring, calculating stare, like Bran was some sort of puzzle or another prophetic dream whose meaning had yet to be divined. Bran met his gaze and stared back into those deep green eyes. Jojen looked away and began helping Meera dress some rabbits for dinner.

         Once everyone had eaten and Meera snuffed out the fire it was time to turn in for the night. There were three tents total so Bran shared one with Jojen. Bran needed someone with him to help if he had to get up during the night. He would have shared with Hodor since the giant could lift Bran with ease, but he barely fit in a tent by himself. Jojen was small enough to fit comfortably next to Bran and although Bran hated needing his help, he quite enjoyed sleeping next to him. Sometimes when the moon was bright enough, he would watch Jojen as he slept. He loved seeing the moonlight dance across his pale skin. Sometimes, he thought about reaching out and stroking his cheek. He easily could, they were always so close together...but he never could bring himself to do it. Instead he just watched the rhythmic rise and fall of Jojen’s chest until he himself succumbed to sleep. 

          Bran didn't know what to make of his feelings, because no one had ever made him feel the way that Jojen did. When the older boy smiled, Bran’s stomach filled with butterflies. His heart would beat faster when the two shared the slightest touch. It took all of Bran’s willpower to look away when the green-eyed-seer changed his tunic. And now he’s spending another night only inches away from the boy he longed for. So close together, but to Bran, it might as well have been miles. 

          Tonight was a full moon and the light reflected off the snow, softly illuminating the inside of the tent. After making sure Bran had enough furs to keep him warm, Jojen laid down beside him and got under his own furs. The walls of the tent protected the boys from the ever persistent wind, but did little to protect from the bitter cold. As the sun set it only got colder and even under the pile of furs Jojen insisted he needed, Bran was shivering. As he laid on his back, he turned to watch Jojen who looked up and met Bran’s eyes once again with his own shimmering green ones. They were filled with concern. 

           “You're cold,” Jojen said. It wasn't really a question, but he wore a puzzled expression. “I can give you some of my furs.” He offered earnestly.

           “No!” Bran rebuffed immediately. He felt bad enough about not contributing as much as the others on their journey and he wasn’t about to make Jojen sacrifice more for Bran’s sake. “I don’t want to you to be cold either.”

           “Well then, I have an idea...” Jojen began, hesitantly. He moved closer to Bran, erasing the few inches that separated them and then slowly, slid beneath Bran’s covers. Bran’s breath caught in throat, which suddenly felt very dry. Jojen, on his side, pressed his warm body up against Bran’s own and draped his arm around Bran’s thin waist, pulling him closer still before resting his hand on Bran’s hip.

           “Wh-what are you doing?” Bran managed to stammer out. He finally remembered to breathe again. 

           “We can keep warm if we share body heat.” Jojen explained. He reached back and pulled his own covers on top of them both. 

           “Oh-okay…” Bran managed. He hadn’t yet worked up the courage to look the other boy in the eye. They were so close now. Jojen’s forehead was pressed against Bran’s head. His breath was warm as it passed along Bran’s neck. It was the most erotic thing he’d ever experienced. He felt himself rapidly growing hard and silently prayed to the Old Gods and the New that Jojen wouldn’t notice. His arm was already wrapped around Bran’s waist. If he moved it just a little lower...Bran shuddered at the thought. He’d never be able to look at Jojen again.

           “Are you still cold?” Jojen asked softly. His voice was almost a whisper, they were so close after all. Bran mustered the courage to turn and look at him, to tell him he was fine and to go to sleep. But seeing him face to face, noses practically touching, left him incapable of speech. He just gazed into those green eyes, never seeing him this close before. He drank it all in, Jojen’s pale skin that gleamed in the moonlight, his emerald eyes so deep and all-knowing, the curve of his nose, his lips which were red and slightly frowning. Bran could feel his breath on his own lips now. They were so close...almost close enough to kiss. Bran blushed a deep crimson at the thought, while the hardness in his trousers responded with renewed vigor. 

           Bran had never kissed anyone before, and certainly hadn’t done anything...else. He’d heard his brothers talk about it though, more than a few times. Theon especially wasn’t shy about announcing his exploits with his “favorite whore” as he put it. Bran picked up a few things about what to do with a woman once she was in your bed, but that didn’t help here. Not just because Jojen was a boy, but not once did he hear how to tell if someone likes you. He never learned when it was okay to lean in for a kiss. Sure it’s easy enough when you’re paying someone for their company, but what about when it’s real? What if there’s someone in front of you who’s gorgeous with peircing eyes and red lips so close to your own? How do you start then? Bran supposed, you just had to be bold. 

           He was about to do it, to lean in and kiss Jojen. He had to know what it felt like to have those lips on his own. Bran used his arm to prop him up slightly, but before he could lean in Jojen pulled away from him.

           “No-” Bran whined softly, involuntarily. The spot where Jojen had pressed against him only moments before seemed much too cold now.

           “I know what to do,” Jojen said, apparently not hearing Bran’s cry. He began to shift beneath the furs and after a few moments pulled his tunic out from under the covers. “We need more contact.” He explained. Jojen deposited the piece of clothing beside him, which gave Bran a glimpse of his smooth chest before it returned beneath the furs. “You’ll um...you’ll have to do it too…” Jojen said, gesturing meekly towards Bran’s own tunic. His face was red now. Not trusting himself to speak, Bran only nodded and began to undo the lacing on his tunic. His fingers moved clumsily, numb with cold and he let out a frustrated whine after his third attempt. 

           “Let me,” Jojen offered and gingerly undid the lacing near Bran’s neck. Once it was undone Jojen reached down and clutched the hem of the tunic, slowly bringing it up and over Bran’s head. Bran moaned without realizing it when Jojen’s fingers brushed against smooth skin and gasped when the back of Jojen’s hand brushed against Bran’s nipple. He was incredibly hard now, the fabric of his trouser strained against him. Jojen placed Bran’s tunic next to his own and moved once again closer to Bran. This time he not only put his arm around Bran’s waist, but also tucked his other arm beneath Bran’s neck and around his shoulder. He pulled the smaller boy even closer than before and this time there was nothing in between their torsos. 

           The touch of his bare skin against Jojen’s evoked a wave of euphoria in Bran that he’d never imagined before. Bran struggled to get even closer. It just felt so  _ good _ . Jojen was warm  not only in the physical sense, but gave Bran warm feeling inside. He felt safe, protected,  _ loved _ even.  

           There were other feelings as well of course. Bran was now so hard now it hurt. He wanted so badly to turn over on his side and face the green-eyed boy. To press his own chest up against Jojen’s and feel even more of his body as his kissed him. He wanted to rub up against him and just...just...do  _ something _ . Do whatever it was that boys did. Unable to think straight, Bran released another quiet groan. 

           “Are you alright?” Jojen asked again. “Do you need-” he began as he wrapped his leg over Bran’s own, and in the process brushed his thigh against the tent below Bran’s waist.

           “OH!” Bran cried at the contact, cutting off whatever Jojen was about say before immediately placing a hand over his mouth and slinking away from Jojen.

           “Oh.” Was all Jojen said at first. Bran was blushing furiously now and refused to look him in the eye as he struggled to slide away. But Jojen held him close. “I know what to do.” He said quietly. He slowly moved his hand from Bran’s hip along his waistline and paused just above the hem of Bran’s trousers. “If...if you want me to…” Jojen mumbled. Bran finally looked up and was surprised to see that Jojen was blushing too.  _ Could Jojen want this too? _ Wide-eyed and dumbfounded Bran just nodded. At his command Jojen slipped his fingers beneath the top of Bran’s trousers and pulled them down, finally freeing the strained member. Jojen wrapped his hand around it. Bran had never been touched like that before, besides his own hand. The feeling of another person touching him, of  _ Jojen _ touching him, made it feel so much more intense. Jojen let his thumb glide up and down the underside of Bran’s shaft while his fingers lightly caressed his head.  Bran threw back his head and moaned in pleasure.

           After a bit of exploring and listening to Bran’s reactions, Jojen began to slowly stroke up and down. Bran shuddered and closed his eyes, reveling in the waves of pleasure that simple motion conjured. He was sweating now, and was sure he was making noises that he’d be mortified about in the morning. That didn’t matter now though. Only Jojen mattered, only the way he made him feel.

           “Oh Jojen!” Bran cried and grabbed the other boy by the neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Jojen was surprised, but opened his mouth and kissed back eagerly. Bran was inexperienced and his kisses were erratic and filled with need. He wanted to taste every part of Jojen, and found his kisses missing more often than connecting with Jojen’s lips. Jojen didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he started kissing  _ more _ intensely. He started planting kisses on his cheek followed by his neck, which resulted in more moans from the younger boy.  

           Bran propped himself up closer and closer to Jojen before the other boy pushed him back down onto his mat before diving after him, planting a kiss on Bran’s lips before darting his tongue into the smaller boy’s mouth. 

           Bran gasped at the intrusion before returning the kiss with even more fervor. Bran pulled Jojen’s chest against his own, this time provoking a gasp from the older boy. They continued that way for quite some time. Bran wished he could thrust himself against Jojen so he feel his own hardness against his. Bran considered reaching down to touch Jojen in kind, but his hands were too busy exploring the smooth skin of Jojen’s back. He’d traveled the length of Jojen’s torso several times already. Bran loved the feel his muscles, not caring that they weren’t very defined. Each pass down Jojen’s back brought him closer to the hem of his trousers. Bran was in the midst of gathering the courage to dip below the hem and feel the curve of Jojen’s ass when suddenly the older boy pulled away. “Ah no...” Bran cried and tried to pull Jojen back down to him. 

           “Trust me,” Jojen said with a mischievous smile. His lips were bright red from their kisses and his hair was messed up in the back from where Bran must have ran his hands through. He didn’t remember doing that. Jojen gave Bran a quick kiss before descending lower, kissing his neck and then his chest, getting lower and lower with of his kisses. 

           “Oh…” Bran moaned softly as Jojen kissed him softly, tenderly, his eyes darting between Bran’s skin and meeting his eyes. He moved agonizingly slow down Bran’s flat stomach to his waist. Jojen stopped for a moment to look at the light patch of hair there, before taking Bran’s erection into his mouth. Bran wasn’t particularly large so Jojen was able to take in the whole length with ease.

           “Oooh!” Bran moaned, much louder than before. He couldn’t help it. Jojen’s mouth was so warm and wet. His tongue moved deliberately, skillfully. Bran’s eyes rolled so far back in his head it looked as though he was warging. After only a handful of seconds Bran began squirming uncontrollably. His back kept arching up and down while his hands continuously grasped the mat beneath him, both seemingly acting of their own accord.

           “Jojen I- I-” Bran stammered, and Jojen quickened his pace. He focused on the head with his mouth while using his hand to stroke the base up and down, up and…“ **OOOH!** ” Bran practically yelled, so loud surly Meera could hear them. He arched his back a final time and  exploded in Jojen, who swallowed it all.

           Bran’s whole body went limp after that. He let go of the mat and tried to catch his breath. Jojen returned from beneath the furs and planted a soft kiss on Bran’s lips. He laid down beside him and pulled him close once more, resting Bran’s head on his shoulder and leaning his own head on Bran’s. 

           “Thank you…” Bran managed after a few more ragged breaths.

           “You’re welcome.” Jojen whispered back and kissed him on the forehead. Slowly Bran’s ragged breaths returned to normal and were replaced by the slow deep breaths of sleep soon after. “Goodnight, my lord.” Jojen whispered and shut his own eyes, drifting into dreams that could never compare to the one he lived in now. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! I might add a second chapter. Please let me know what you think! It's my first ever fanfiction so feedback is welcome :)


End file.
